Double Trouble
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Kuroko was just visiting his boyfriend, however what he found when he got there was more than he could imagine Double the trouble, and double the fun


**Double Trouble**

**Summary: ** Kuroko was just visiting his boyfriend, however what he found when he got there was more than he could imagine~ Double the trouble, and double the fun~

**A/N: **Hey Everyone~ We are here to bring you more collaboration pieces~ With our event~ 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams, we are so happy to see all kinds of people from all over contributing and writing as much and as little as they want to make great works of art~

So yes our event is made for anyone, even you to contribute, All you have to do is continue off where the previous person left off in the comment, and continue the story, easy~ You can steer the story however you want, write as much as you want, anytime you want. So if you like this story please visit us on our facebook page and find our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams to continue this story~ The event is always on~

So without further ado~ Thank you so much to all the people who contributed to this piece~

Please thank; Koichii, Lunatari23, The Mafia-ish Addiction, Belles7, Moon Smurf, shinee2007

For taking turns and writing out this piece, we hope you enjoy~ once again if you want to see more~ well its up to you to write the continuation~ so please come down to our FB page to do so~ For all our collaboration fic from our event are fics written by you for you~

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ohayou, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou turned around just in time for petite arms to wrap around his midsection. Hardly one to get caught off guard, he just stared at the smaller boy with teal hair hugging him in a rather tight manner. He was about to open his mouth, to ask the boy who he was but the latter beat him to it.

"Why didn't you go to school yesterday, Sei-kun? And when I went to your house you weren't there. Is everything alright?" the boy asked, worry in his teal orbs as he looked up at him.

Seijuurou caught his breath the moment their eyes met. Teal met mismatched crimson and gold orbs. *Tetsuya* Of course he knew this boy. He had only seen him once but it was enough for the red-haired boy to get captivated by this beautiful creature.

And he didn't really think that he would be able to hold the bluenet close to him like this.

Tetsuya tilted his head questioningly when Seijuurou just went on staring at him in an intense way that made him slightly uncomfortable. "Sei-kun? You okay?" he asked again as one pale hand reached up to touch the slightly taller boy's cheek.

Seijuurou's heart skipped a beat the moment Tetsuya's hand came in contact with his skin. He suddenly had the urge to touch the bluenet back to savour his warmth. He was just about to do it when somebody spoke behind them.

"Kuroko?" The two teens looked back and saw Seijuurou's twin brother, Seiji, approaching them, his crimson orbs revealing his confusion.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya called. He then looked up at Seijuurou then back at Seiji. "Anou... who are you?" he asked, his blank expression remaining intact despite the unique situation he was in.

The bluenet started to let go of Seijuurou but the redhead swiftly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back closer until they were nose to nose. The taller of two smirked when he spotted faint blushes painting Tetsuya's cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya. I'm Seijuurou, Seiji's twin."

Kuroko looked at the two back and forth, looking at the uncanny simialrities between the two. Their beautiful red hair, twin smirks... and those beautiful eyes.

"Twins, Sei-kun? How come you never told me before?" Kuroko tilted his head questioningly.  
But there was something different.

"I saw no point in telling you, Kuroko," Seiji said the moment he got near his twin and friend. Then without any warning, he grabbed the bluenet by the arm and yanked him backwards causing the smaller male to stumble on his chest. "Seijuurou doesn't like Tokyo so I figured you two wouldn't meet so I kept mum about it."

"But why is Akashi-kun here now?" Tetsuya asked, not bothering to disentangle himself from Seiji.

Mismatched orbs of crimson and gold stared intently at Tetsuya before reverting to hard crimson ones. A smirk slowly formed on Seijuurou's lips as he spoke,

"I've come here to take what's really mine."

"What's really yours? What do you mean Seijuurou? There is nothing here that belongs to you." came the sharp reply from Seiji. Glaring at his twin, Seiji tightened his grip on Kuroko.

"Go back to Kyoto. You have Mayuzumi-senpai. You cannot have what is mine."

"Yours?" If Seijuuro had not been raised to act properly, he would have scoffed. The nerve of his twin to speak such atrocity. Brother or not, it seems like someone needed to be thought a valuable lesson."Since when has something that belonged to me, became your property? Stop making a fool out of yourself, brother"

Kuroko meanwhile felt Seiji's hold on him tightened even more making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Seijuuro glared at his twin before he glanced at Kuroko with softness. He held a hand out. "Come here, my dear Tetsuya. It's about time you come back to me"

"No, stay with me Kuroko. Do not listen to what he's saying. Go back to Kyoto, Seijuuro"

Kuroko meanwhile was at lost for words. Just what is going on?

So Kuroko did the only thing he could think of, he said,

"Why don't you both treat me to vanilla milkshake? We can settle this peacefully." The twins looked at each other with a dark, daring and mischievous glint in their eyes. They nodded. Both of them imagining themselves feeding the bluenette vanilla milkshake with chaste kisses before getting bitched slapped by the teal head.

"Sei-kun, Akashi-kun, grow up!" he said all of sudden, shocking the two red haired teen as they both look at their object of interest while rubbing their cheeks in shock.

"I'm not an object, I dont belong to either of you" he continued when he had both of their rapt attention, before walking away feeling satisfied. He was going to go with his early plan and go get a milkshake.

The two meanwhile were stunned on the spot, as they watched Kuroko walk away leaving them both. Waking from their stupor they made a move to follow but Kuroko had turned and told them;

"I'm going alone, grow up before you come after me" and with that the teal haired teen was gone from their sights.

Turning back to look at one another they both glared at each other, before shouting,

"This is all your fault!" at the same time, as they started squabbling with each other, on who it was to blame. They threw childish remarks, as their argument prolonged, before they decided to...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well what will happen next? Do you want more? Well please visit our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams on our facebook page. For this story is a collaboration piece written by you all, and anyone interested can do so~ Come and try your hand at writing scenes to continue this~ Steer it in any way you want~ You don't have to be a writer, you can just be an average Joe~ for anyone can contribute as those did here for this fic~

Till next time~ We hope to see you, Lets write more and continue this~


End file.
